TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Giantkilling)
JEN Day 355, Skyport Being in this maybe not exactly high class but still very clean and proper café made Larkin painfully aware she might've changed out of her week-old stained and dusty street clothes, and into something more... fitting. Wasn't like she hadn't considered but damn, dressing up for a meeting with Jonn was just as painful a thought as the looks she was getting. No loss there. At least the elderly woman running the place seemed genuinely unfazed by Larkin's appearance and served her coffee and apple pie with a smile. Larkin took a seat by the window. Not the same she'd sat in with Azriel but close enough. She smirked as she saw her reflection, recalling how she'd freaked out at the lack of his. IZZY Jonn lurked up in the thieves' highway, squinting over at the cafe, trying to figure out if it was really the right place. It just didn't seem very ... Larkin-y. He dropped down off the rooftops, though, and wound closer until he ended up spotting her through the window. Huh. Okay, then. He tapped some mud off his boots before he stepped in, because it was a nice place, and they typically didn't like mud in nice places. The hostess greeted him warmly, asking where he'd like to sit, and he pointed awkwardly towards Larkin. "I'm meeting my, uh. Friend." Good save. No, it was a terrible fucking save, but the old tiefling lady kept smiling anyway and patted his shoulder, and said she'd be right over. Jonn trailed over to Larkin's table by the window and settled into the seat across from her. Was he supposed to go for small talk? This was a small talky sorta place. Nah, it was Larkin, though. "So me and Goro dropped in on Maaki's grandma," he said immediately, playing with the cuffs of his long sleeves on the table. "She's nice. Really trusting. Likes to bake." JEN Larkin took a sip of her coffee, looking at Jonn over the rim of the cup. "And?" IZZY "Oh, she'd be real easy to kill," he said blithely. JEN She snorted into her coffee and coughed. "Yeah, I mean she's an old woman." IZZY "Sometimes old people are hard to kill," Jonn protested. "She doesn't have magic, or anything, though." JEN "Yeah, right." She had to give him that. "Anyway, you think Maaki got the hint?" She jerked her head at the outside behind the window. "Should we go shopping?" IZZY Jonn nodded. He kind of thought Maaki was still gonna be a problem, one way or another. They should probably be sure, though. JEN "Hmm. Good." Larkin took the time to have her last bite of pie, still. It was good and Maaki sure wasn't worth just leaving it. It gave her time to think, too, about how Maaki might react to seeing them, and what they'd do if it went badly. "Y'know," she said around a mouth full of crust, "That Maaki fuck. He's big, yeah? Maybe we should-" she swallowed and waved a hand. "Maybe we should have a plan." IZZY "Stabbing?" Jonn suggested. A lot of his plans kinda started and stopped with stabbing. JEN "Ehh." You had to get pretty close for stabbing. As far as Larkin recalled, Maaki's arms were longer than either her or Jonn's. "Maybe something... less, uh, personal. To begin with, anyway." IZZY "Umm." Jonn spun his chair back and forth a little. "I mean, if he gets pissed I bet we can take him, working together and all. I go right, you go left?" JEN Larkin snickered. "Yeah, maybe. I'll bring my crossbow, that might do the trick, too. Hey. Do you wanna do the talking or the smashing? If we gotta." IZZY "Smashing," he said, straight away. "Maaki won't listen to me, anyway. And I'm good at smashing," he added brightly. JEN "So that's the plan then, yeah? We go in, see how things are looking, and if we don't like it..." IZZY Jonn punched one fist into his other palm, grinning. This was great. He liked this. JEN "Lemme finish this." Larkin raised her cup and drank. "And then we can go." IZZY "Okay." He spun back and forth a little more, still grinning but trying to not make too big a deal out of it. A little while later, they had made it across town to Defthand's Supplies. Apart from the sections where they took the thieves' highway, Jonn was fuckin' skipping, he was looking forward to it so much. He guessed he kind of couldn't fucking stand Maaki. He hadn't noticed before. The sign was flipped to open, of course, and when they got closer Jonn could hear Maaki's rumbly voice through the windows. He'd kept them boarded up after the Diva thing, so Jonn couldn't see in and Maaki couldn't see out, but when he pushed the door open Maaki stopped talking abruptly. Maaki's grandma was here -- maybe the most spindly goliath he'd ever seen, and with a hunched back, but still tall as fuck. Taller than Hansel. Maaki had her behind the counter in a padded, creaky rocking chair, and they both looked annoyed, though her expression brightened up a little when she saw Jonn. He'd made a good impression. He did that. Maaki probably had her in here to try to protect her, and shit. He fucking glowered at Jonn and Larkin and didn't say anything. JEN Ah, so the old lady herself was here. Fucking dumb move, as far as Larkin was concerned. Oh well. She put on a big grin and sauntered over to the counter, like Goro might do, and tapped her fingers on the wood. "Mornin', Maaki. How you doing?" IZZY Jonn stood behind her, giving the old lady a cheery little wave before folding his hands innocently behind his back. Maaki glared down at Larkin. "Are you here to buy something, or what?" Behind him, Corra put in -- in a gravelly voice -- "You should be more polite to your customers, you know." JEN "In fact, yeah. We're here to do some business." Larkin directed her smile at granny. "Don't worry. We know your boy has a hard shell but a soft core." IZZY Corra gave a low cackle at that and kept rocking. Jonn liked her, honestly. It'd suck if they had to do anything to her. Maaki narrowed his eyes and thudded his hands down on the counter, leaning to loom over them. "I don't fucking do business with the Redbirds anymore." JEN Larkin had to lean back to keep looking at his face but she did so without haste. She nodded along, then shook her head. "Yeah, no. See, that's where you're mistaken, my friend." IZZY "Am I, you fucking shrimp?" "Language," Corra scolded. Jonn snickered. JEN Larkin took her hand off the counter. She turned, not fully, but enough to disguise stepping away as looking around the shop. "Well, yeah, I didn't get the impression you were gonna give up this pretty place, no? That'd be a shame." IZZY "I'm not fucking giving up anything but a bad contract with a shitty customer." JEN "Well, lucky for you, we're gonna make a new contract." Larkin grinned wider, showing more teeth. IZZY "Yeah, the fuck we are." JEN Larkin wiped the grin off her face and turned to look at Jonn. IZZY Jonn kicked a display case, intending to smash it, but his boot just bounced off. Oh. Well ... fuck. Maaki wasn't impressed. He came around the counter, heading for Larkin with a grim look on his face. JEN Larkin grimaced. She turned in time to see Maaki coming for her and took a few steps back, reaching for the crossbow at her side. "You better reconsider that, asshole," she said. IZZY He cracked his knuckles and came right up to her. Jonn quickly ducked over to back her up. "Or fucking what, little Basha?" Maaki growled. JEN Larkin ditched the bolt in her hand and instead swung the crossbow, slamming it into Maaki's face. IZZY The crossbow smashed into his face. He reacted about as much as your average mountain would. "You get one fucking chance," he growled, "to get the fuck out of my shop and never show your face again." Jonn slipped around to Larkin's other side, letting his arm brush hers so she'd know where he was. I go right, you go left. JEN "Sorry, bud." Larkin dropped the crossbow and shoved her hands into her pockets, taking a few more steps back. Jonn was beside her and they could take him. "You're gonna learn your place now." IZZY He closed the distance between them again, herding them towards the door. Jonn's skin prickled at Maaki being so close. He realized that he really disliked the specific way that Maaki smelled -- like the machine oil stocked in his back room, and sweat. Sweat. He was nervous. He was scared of them, of what they might do. That was satisfying. Jonn grinned. Maaki reached a hand towards each of them, probably meaning to just lift them both up by their shirts -- or their throats -- and toss them out, like he'd done Jonn before. There were two of them, now, though. He'd follow Larkin's lead. JEN Maaki's arms were longer than hers, but not much longer than her legs, so Larkin pivoted on one foot and brought up the other to slam it into Maaki's groin. IZZY Something Jonn had learned about Maaki was that he wore a codpiece. It was probably because he was so tall, and he liked fucking with people smaller than him -- like Larkin, and Jonn -- and the weak point those people had the quickest, easiest access to was his dick. Jonn had learned it by screwing him and seeing it, and he'd wondered at the time if Maaki always wore it, or just when he thought he might get up to some shit that would make someone want to kick him. Maybe that was every day, though, for him. Yeah, Jonn really fucking hated Maaki, the more he considered it. Larkin gave him a solid fucking thwack, and he flinched but didn't go down, so it was one of those days, anyway. The distraction was good, though. Jonn dodged right while he grabbed for Larkin, definitely pissed the fuck off, but not managing to grab her -- and not paying enough attention to his flank. Jonn lashed a boot out at the back of his knee, which he didn't have protection on, and it made him lose his balance and start to go down -- in the same movement, Jonn kicked up, using Maaki's knee as a foothold, and hooked a loop of rope over Maaki's head before letting himself drop back down to his own feet. Maaki choked, forgetting Larkin for a moment to grab at his throat as he went down on one knee, but his fingers were too big to dig in between his own skin and the rope. Jonn wrapped it around his fists like a garotte, holding it nice and tight, and looked to Larkin happily. JEN She didn't waste any time being surprised that hadn't worked. Being kicked in the fucking nuts made most go down but there always had to be exceptions. Larkin reckoned anyone being that cool about having a crossbow smashed into their face might not have much more feeling between their legs. Her fingers had found the brass knuckles in her pockets and she got them out to show them to Maaki up real fucking close. The first hit his cheek and it didn't even distract him from clawing at the rope, but the second connected to his nose, which gave way with a satisfying crack, and blisters opened where the knuckle's magic burned his skin, turning his face an even nastier shade of red. Larkin decided she didn't need to see that and made it vanish behind her foot. IZZY Maaki gave an angry roar at the hits, and Jonn braced himself, hunkering down to make himself harder to throw, but -- well, that worked sometimes, but Maaki was just so fucking strong. He clawed back at the rope and found Jonn's wrist, yanking him in and working up to find his hair to grab a handful of it and just ... whip Jonn over his shoulder, hurling him directly into Larkin. It knocked them both to the floor, and Jonn tried to scramble off Larkin, his hand going to the hilt of his knife. Maaki tore the rope away from the red welt forming around his throat and tossed it aside. He loomed over them. "You little shits think I'll play by your fucking gang rules?" he growled, all raw and phlegmy from the choking. "Fucking test me. I'll sell every one of you I can out to the church. Little Larkin Basha," he spat. "I know where you and your little baby birds hang out. All I gotta do is say they stole some trinkets from me -- all the paladins needs is a fucking excuse to burn every last one of you bitches. You stay away from my shop, and you stay away from my family." Jonn cut his eyes at Larkin. In Nighthand, he signed a questioning, Stab? JEN Larkin did a single cant sign- no kill. She jerked a hand up to her face to wipe away blood from her mouth. Jonn had hit her in the face and something had split. "You don't get it, Maaki, huh?" She smirked but her hands were high before her face and her knees bent. Not underestimating this motherfucker. "You don't have a fucking choice here. Sell us out and we'll make you pay." IZZY Jonn scowled a bit. It'd be so much easier to just kill Maaki. He really wanted to kill Maaki. Maaki was the sort of person Hansel would kill -- he was sure of it -- so it had to be all right. Maaki sneered down at Larkin. "Good luck doing that from the pit the church'll put you in. Who's gonna bail you out, huh? Fuckin' Avis? That sonofabitch won't even leave whatever little hideyhole he's got himself sealed up in these days." JEN "You don't worry your big dumb head about me," Larkin said and snorted. "It's cute that you think I don't have any more contacts." Also, interesting that he resorted to talking instead of just trying to snap their necks. She liked that. Meant he was scared of what would happen if he did. IZZY "It's cute that you think I don't have just as many," he growled, stepping closer. Jonn vibrated with tension, but he stayed at Larkin's side, his knife's hilt digging into his hand but the blade staying sheathed. JEN "I don't think you understand, Maaki." Larkin moved with him, and aside a bit so her back wouldn't hit the door. "You either play nice with us or you and your family better leave Skyport, 'cause we're gonna get you wherever you run and whoever you're gonna snitch to. We're giving you a second chance here- you better don't cross us again." IZZY Maaki stepped in again and grabbed the front of Larkin's vest, wrenching her straight up off her feet. Jonn buzzed like a plucked string, managing to duck away when Maaki went for him with the other hand, but everything in him was saying stab stab stab stab -- Larkin was in danger, Maaki was dangerous, and he should do something, but he wasn't supposed to kill. Maybe just -- some non-lethal stabbing? "I don't think you understand, brat," Maaki said, his face right up close to Larkin's, her back shoved against the wall. "You cross me, and I'll pop your tiny fucking skull like a grape." JEN "Fuck you," she snarled and spat in his eyes. The moment was enough for her to grab hold of his thumb and wrench it around, breaking his grip on her shirt. She landed on her ass but it gave her the opportunity to punch his knee, and a second later she was on her feet again. She dodged around Maaki and dealt another low hit to his kidney. IZZY Maaki snarled and lashed out at Larkin again, whirling -- faster than he looked like he should be, even having taken quite a few hits -- and his fists slammed into Larkin's face in two hard crosses. She was bleeding now. At the Sanctuary, as a teenager, Jonn had learned how to play the piano because he always got frustrated and angry with the other instruments the clerics tried to give him -- he smashed lutes and lyres, he threw pan flutes out windows, he tore the leather of drums when he got upset. But the beautiful old piano, that was too durable for his frustrations to ever damage. It was like Hansel. He could get mad at it and it would never give. He'd heard, though, that if you tuned a piano wrong -- too tightly -- then the force of the strings would snap it in half. Pianos were made to be that durable so that they didn't destroy themselves. He always wondered what it would look like, what it would sound like, to put an instrument so strong and sturdy under that much stress, and just how much pressure it would take. Jonn was a lot calmer, now, than he had been when he was a kid. Less tightly-tuned. Helena had helped with that, and Hansel had, too, and so had Asya and even Finch -- sometimes -- and Goro. He felt like that piano, though, the potential one that had just one string tightened too much, because Larkin was bleeding, and Maaki had made her bleed, and Maaki didn't fucking get to make anyone else smaller than him bleed anymore. Maaki was facing Larkin now, because he was big and angry and stupid, and it gave Jonn his back. It was easy, honestly, for Jonn to leap onto his back, scrabble a little further -- Maaki was bigger than Hansel, but Jonn had tons of practice doing that to his dad -- except that this time, instead of just holding on and demanding a piggyback ride, he flipped his venomous dagger into his hand and pressed it right up against Maaki's throat. The blade was black and sticky with poison, not quite breaking the skin. . He stopped there, and Maaki stopped, too, which was the smartest thing that Maaki had done today. Jonn kept his eyes on Larkin. "Are you okay?" he asked, forgetting to make his voice sound concerned. Just sounded flat when it came out. He really, really fucking wanted to slice Maaki's throat. He just needed an excuse. Just one more over-tightened string. JEN The force of the blows had driven her right back down on her ass. She wanted to nod, to play it cool, but something in her face had given and it hurt like a motherfucker, and she could feel the tears running down her face, so she said nothing focused on getting to her feet instead. God. Fuck. She'd need to find a fucking cleric after this. Larkin sneered at Maaki until the pain made her wince and drop it. "We gave you a dozen fucking chances," she muttered. Then she turned to his grandma. IZZY Maaki saw what Larkin was doing, and he grunted and tried to brute force Jonn's knife away from his throat, grabbing at it. It just bit into his fingers, though, and Jonn ground his teeth and bore down harder. The old woman understood what was happening, too. She'd straightened at their scuffle, clearly all concerned for her grandson, but she stood up from her rocking chair to her full, stooped height, her eyes flicking between Larkin and Jonn. "Now," she said, a little tremble in her voice. "Now, don't do anything regrettable. You seem like nice young people, now, aren't you, Jonn?" Jonn looked back at her blankly, and she went a little pale. "Basha!" Maaki bellowed. The veins in his neck strained out and pressed into the blade. JEN Larkin turned her head to look at him but didn't stop. She rounded the counter and, with two quick steps, was at the old woman. Larkin punched her in the stomach and when granny doubled over, grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her face down on the counter. IZZY Maaki tried to wrench Jonn off of him again, and managed this time, throwing him aside hard -- Jonn's back thudded into the wall and the breath whiffed out of him. Maaki's throat and hand were bleeding, though, and when he went to try to grab for Larkin, and wrestle her off Corra, he completely fucking failed. JEN Larkin shoved the old woman aside and hurled herself up onto the counter where she was at excellent height to make her knuckles contact with Maaki's face and throat. Fucker had to go down sometime. IZZY Larkin's brass knuckles connected with Maaki's face with a crack and a spark of flame. He stumbled back, looking dazed, and the second blow dropped him entirely. When he hit the floor, everything in the shop rattled like there'd been an earthquake. Jonn wheezed out a spat of laughter, not quite having caught his breath back, yet, then saw that the old woman was trying to slip away in to the back room, and gestured at her wildly, starting to shove himself up. JEN Larkin caught on in time and hopped to the floor. Dropping goliath number two as as easy as kicking her in the back of the knee and then Larkin had her by the hair. IZZY "Stop!" Corra cried. "Stop! I haven't done anything to --." Jonn stumbled his way over to where Maaki had fallen, on the other side of the counter, and dropped down next to him, out of sight. JEN "It's not about you," Larkin interrupted flatly. "It's your fucking grandson who's the problem." IZZY Corra started to say something else, but then there was a sequence of sharp, wet sounds from the other side of the counter, and she fell silent with her mouth open and her eyes wide. JEN What the... "Jonn!" IZZY The sounds didn't stop. JEN "Shit." Larkin released the woman and scrambled around the counter to see. IZZY Jonn had crawled on top of Maaki's body, and was stabbing him -- mechanically, repeatedly -- in the throat. His face was completely expressionless, and he didn't show any sign of stopping. JEN "Jonn!" Larkin shouted again. She grabbed for his hand holding the knife, trying to pry him away from Maaki with the other. IZZY He shuddered to a stop and pulled back, looking at her and blinking rapidly a few times. Behind the counter, Corra choked on a sob, her hands over her mouth. "He hurt you," Jonn said faintly, staring at Larkin a bit vacantly. "He deserved it." JEN "That's- that's not what-" Larkin stammered, unable to make sense of what'd just fucking happened. She would've gaped at Jonn if she'd possessed enough control over her face right now, and if it didn't hurt so fucking much. "I said no kill!" IZZY "Yeah," he said, just as distantly. He looked down at Maaki's mangled throat. There wasn't that much of it left. Then he looked to the knife in his hand. "I'm sorry." He didn't think he was, though. He thought Hansel would be proud of him, because Maaki wouldn't be hurting any girls anymore, and he wouldn't be hurting anyone else smaller than him. Corra was crying properly, now, her entire face covered. Jonn thought she had to know what kind of person her grandson was, but then, Hansel would probably cry when Jonn died, too. JEN "Mask. Fuck." Larkin turned on her heel, groaning, but on the other side of the room was just the old lady wailing for her asshole grandson, and that wasn't helpful at all. Fuck. Fuck. She'd known. Somehow she'd known this would happen if she took Jonn along, but she'd wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Stupid. This was her own stupid mistake. IZZY Jonn blinked a couple more times. He wiped the blood off his knife onto Maaki's pants and sheathed it. Just sort of automatically, he turned Maaki's pockets out to steal the gold he had on him, and his jewelry, too. He calculated as he did it. The he started unfastening Maaki's pants. JEN "Oh, come on," Larkin swore when she saw. She reached for Jonn's hands again to make him stop, to make him get away from Maaki's corpse already. IZZY "No, no." He wriggled away from her grip and held his hands up. "Look," he said, "look, everyone -- everyone knows what Maaki's ... like. How he treats the whores. If it looks like -- like one just -- finally decided he didn't pay well enough for that, then -- no one's gonna think about it twice. No one's gonna investigate." JEN "You forget we have a witness." IZZY "She won't tell anyone." Jonn turned to look at the old woman blankly. "She knows what we'll do." Corra kept gasping and crying. She nodded furiously. JEN "God," Larkin sighed again. She shook her head- slowly. Fuck, she needed to find a cleric. "If we make it look like a whore did it we can't fucking claim it for ourselves, though. This whole fucking thing is gonna be pointless." IZZY "Me," Jonn said flatly. "I'm the whore that did it. And I'm a Redbird. We'll spread the word on the street without the paladins finding out. And no one'll ever touch me again." He wasn't sure he'd meant to say that out loud. "And if we open a brothel, and people know I'm running it, no one'll fucking touch our workers, either." JEN Larkin made an unhappy face and grumbled. It did sound good, though. Sounded like a plan. Just pissed her off that their original plan had gone downhill like that. "Alright," she said. "Fine. Let's do that." IZZY "Okay." Jonn hadn't really thought that would ... work. He definitely hadn't planned it, it just -- He'd really tried not to. He had. He looked back down at Maaki's corpse, and it didn't make him happy or satisfied. It just was. Then he looked at his hands. They were filthy. "I need to get cleaned up," he said, faint again. "I'll ... send some baby birds to take care of ... this." He flicked a finger at Maaki, and stood up to fix Corra with a look. He said, "This is your shop now," before remembering he wasn't in command here, and looking to Larkin for approval. JEN Larkin just waved a hand. She didn't fucking care what happened to the shop anymore, frankly. Maybe they should claim it for themselves, or at least take out of the storage what they needed. "Let's just leave him here," she said, looking down in the mess with more than a little disgust. Ugly motherfucker. Ugly fucking death. "You know," Larkin said, and glanced at the grandma again. "We, uh... didn't want this." Yeah, as if that would make a difference. Larkin shrugged. "Stay away from us and the rest of your family is safe." IZZY The old woman whimpered behind her hand and nodded again, eyes wide and teary. Jonn could say something vicious and cruel to her, about what her grandson had been like, and how he deserved worse than he'd gotten. He'd died unconscious, after all, once Larkin had knocked him out. And about how it'd been his own fucking fault, and how Larkin had given him plenty of chances, and Finch had given him so much leeway. He didn't, though. He didn't want to undermine Larkin. Just turned to go -- he could take alleys and rooftops and get cleaned up in the canal. Then -- he didn't know. Larkin probably needed a healer. And he wanted ... to see Hansel, and make Hansel hug him, but he probably wouldn't do that. He'd probably find more work to do. Whatever Finch and Larkin needed. JEN Larkin nodded back, threw a last look at Maaki's body, then put a hand on Jonn's shoulder. She gripped him firmly and directed him towards the door. JEN --- "Fuck." Larkin winced, touched the wet cloth against her face, and winced again. The excitement of the fight had word down and now she felt the injuries in her face in their full fucking force. She must look terrible, with the swelling and bruising and all. She couldn't really tell, because out of one eye, everything was dark and hazy, and the other couldn't make out much detail in the murky canal water. She dunked her shirt in again and carefully dabbed at her cheek. The pain was almost enough to make her feel sick, and she dropped it for now. She had to get to a fucking healer. There was no sitting out this one. IZZY Jonn frowned down at his hands. They looked clean, but he kept scrubbing them together in the water anyway, careful to scrape under his fingernails. He'd shoved his long sleeves up to his elbows, but they'd still gotten damp. He paused to look at Larkin. He hadn't gotten very hurt -- tossed around a bit, but Maaki had mostly focused on Larkin. Jonn wondered if he should've put himself between the two of them more, to try to take the hits. It was fine if he got hurt, after all. Then he might not've gotten upset and killed Maaki, fucked up and all. "I could send a crow for Goro," he said lowly. "Or Luci, if he's busy. Or -- Hansel, even. He's got some healing magic." That was something he could do, at least. It was too bad he couldn't heal people on his own, when he messed up and hurt them. JEN "Goro maybe, yeah..." He'd take good care of her- lecture her, maybe, about how she should just get out of Skyport and come live in the castle where it was oh so much safer, but he'd fix her up anyway. Hansel would, too, but Larkin didn't really want to bother explaining how she'd been responsible for his son snapping and murdering the fuck out of a dude. He might not like that. IZZY Jonn didn't do it right away, because she'd only said maybe. He tried to imagine what Hansel would do. Apologize, probably. Get drunk. Jonn didn't think either of those things would be helpful -- he tried to sort through what he knew about Larkin to figure out what she would want. He came up blank, though. He didn't know her well enough, didn't understand how she ticked. It didn't seem like too much of a stretch to figure why she might be hesitant about Goro, though. "Luci wouldn't judge," he offered. "My little sister. And she wouldn't snitch." JEN "Nah, get Goro." Larkin felt a little bit guilty about using him as her personal healer, but who else could she trust like that? IZZY Jonn nodded. He whistled for Cora, and sent her off with a note for Goro: Larkin & Jonn at canal, alley by eighth st. scrapped with Maaki. okay but need healing. IZZY END TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Giantkilling). Day 355. Larkin and Jonn go to intimidate Maaki. He doesn't cooperate and Jonn ends up killing him instead. Category:Text Roleplay